This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the ongoing development of information processing technologies, a 2D barcode has found wide application for its characteristics, such as wide encoding range and high fault tolerance. A Quick Response (QR) 2D barcode is one type of 2D barcode, and each QR2D barcode is represented in the form of an image, where the image is an array of squares. The generation of a 2D barcode refers to the conversion of information into an image, and the reading of a 2D barcode refers to the conversion of an image into information. As the application scope of a 2D barcode is broadened, the types and quantity of information recorded in a 2D barcode keep growing, especially information involving the privacy of a user. Further, after 2D barcode software installed on a terminal scans the 2D barcode, information recorded in the 2D barcode may be directly obtained. When information recorded in a 2D barcode is private information, security of the private information cannot be protected. Therefore, how to generate and read a 2D barcode for private information becomes an issue that draws people's attention.